Efficiency and economy are critical factors in every aircraft, and this is particularly critical in smaller commercial aircraft. Single aisle commercial aircraft are especially stringent when it comes to the number of seats that can be accommodated, since each additional row of seats represents a higher percentage of profitability as compared with larger aircraft. However, the floor plans of these smaller aircraft are typically fixed by other constraints, thereby limiting the number of seats available. Any arrangement that allows for additional seats represents a significant advance that corresponds with a consequential opportunity for profitability.
The majority of single-aisle aircraft include an aft lavatory and galley arrangement like that shown in FIG. 1. In this arrangement, first and second lavatories 15, 17 are positioned forward of the rear doors 11, 13 on either side of a center aisle 21 of aircraft 10, and are located behind a last row of passenger seats 19. In addition, a full galley 20 is located aft of the rear doors 11, 13 and forward of the aircraft's pressure dome 30. The galley 20 typically extends across the full width of the rearmost portion of the passenger cabin, and includes galley carts, storage units, ovens, beverage makers, and the like.
In today's commercial airline industry, airline companies prefer passenger cabin arrangements that maximize the number of seats available for passengers. Unfortunately, increasing the number of seats in an aircraft can reduce the amount of space available for lavatories and food service galleys. Accordingly, there is a need for a high passenger solution (“HPS”) for the aft portion of a single-aisle aircraft like that shown in FIG. 1, which provides space for at least one additional row of passenger seats, and provides a galley that is capable of supporting a satisfactory level of food service for passengers. In addition, there is a need for such a HPS that includes at least one lavatory that is accessible by Person's with Restricted Mobility (PRM), and at least one Cabin Attendant Seat (CAS).
U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/763,284 discloses a compact aircraft galley and lavatory arrangement for an aircraft that meets the needs of a high passenger solution. The arrangement adds another row of seating without sacrificing performance or function of the galley or other components. However, in order to configure the galley and new row of seats, a new design for an attendant seat is needed. The present invention is directed to a new cabin attendant seat that retracts into the wall when not in use, and expands from a folded up configuration to allow the seat to be stowed in a modest storage compartment.